1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical apparatus and, more particularly to electrical connector assemblies, such as terminal boards. The disclosed concept also relates to test lead assemblies. The disclosed concept further relates to methods of providing test lead assemblies for electrical connector assemblies.
2. Background Information
One non-limiting example of an electrical connector assembly is a terminal board. Terminal boards, which are sometimes referred to as terminal strips or terminal blocks, provide a convenient mechanism for connecting a plurality of electrical conductors (e.g., without limitation, wires; cables), thereby electrically connecting various associated electrical circuits, equipment and/or components.
In some applications, the conductors (e.g., without limitation, wires; cables) are secured to the terminal board directly, for example, by fastening a stripped portion of each wire beneath the enlarged head of a terminal screw or other suitable fastener which threadingly engages a corresponding hole in the terminal board. It is, however, also common for the electrical conductors (e.g., without limitation, wires; cables) to include an additional connecting element (e.g., without limitation, relatively flat loops and spades connected to the end of the wires and structured to fit neatly beneath the enlarged screw head; banana jacks; gator clips; BNC connectors) to facilitate attachment to the terminal board. Regardless of the manner in which the electrical connections are made, it is sometimes desired, or necessary, to test the integrity of the electrical connections.
Such testing typically involves connecting, disconnecting and moving a test lead, harness or other suitable testing element. Installing a test harness, for example, requires numerous terminal board screw locations to be loosened so that the wiring harness connector (e.g., without limitation, spade connector) can be inserted under each of the screw heads. The screws are then retightened. This process is labor-intensive and time-consuming, and can degrade the spade connectors and/or conductors (e.g., without limitation, wires; cables) over time. The process can also cause the threads of the terminal screws to seize up from frequent loosening and tightening, the heads of the screws can break off and/or a variety of other problems can ensue. The foregoing undesirably results in extensive downtime and costly repair work (e.g., without limitation, drilling out the remainder of the fractured screw; replacing the entire terminal board).
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical connector assemblies, such as terminal boards, and in test lead assemblies and associated methods therefor.